


Stars Shine Darkly

by Be_Less_Morgan



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Future, M/M, Modern Royalty, Other, Post-War, Pre-War, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Be_Less_Morgan/pseuds/Be_Less_Morgan
Summary: I'll edit all this later im just trying to get a teaser posted lmao





	Stars Shine Darkly

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This isn't the actual story yet, but it will be up within the next few weeks or so???? read this beginning as a teaser of some sort.

Legend tells of a kingdom called Celebration ran through the kingdom at the announcement of the birth of royal twins during this time of peace. Later that week, a banquet was held for the Queen's first children; Princess Thea and Prince Levant. They were showered with gifts and spells, wishing the best for the heirs to the throne of Catreagar. 

The prince grew to steal the hearts of every man and woman in the kingdom. His beauty was met by no other soul, not even his own blood. He took pride in his looks, and was willing to go through great lengths to stay looking his best. He never allowed anyone to see him out of his best garments, save for his sister. The princess kept by Levant almost always. She made sure he didn’t cause any trouble with the guards or servant girls or get himself in trouble. While her social stance was more refined than her brother’s, Thea’s beauty couldn’t begin to compare to Levant. She may not have been unsightly, but every flaw was worsened by the presence of His Highness. Her hair looked unrulier than before, and her eyes were dark and dull in comparison to Levant's own.


End file.
